


It’s all in the planning...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are suffering from Gwen’s wedding planning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: It’s all in the planning...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, references to M/M kiss, occasional mild language  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none, set prior to Something borrowed  
Summary: The team are suffering from Gwen’s wedding planning...  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time... Words 950

This is for Iantosdreamer46 because she’s a wonderful friend and I hope it makes her smile  J

Xposted Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N Written for Weddings: challenge #4 Redisourcolour

 

 

It’s all in the planning...

Gwen paced the floor, her voice rising, “Rhys, listen to me... _we are not having anything pink in this event – got it!_ I don’t care if it’s Queen Victoria’s favourite colour or your mother’s...” she paused, mid-rant, listening to the voice on the other end of her mobile.

From where Ianto stood on the walkway overhead he could hear that Rhys was equally incensed. He grimaced, so much for weddings being all sunshine and roses – it sounded more like the start of World War three..! 

Gwen was off again...”...no, no, I am _not – got that – not having pink champagne or tacky swans made out of ice...NO Rhys...final!”_ she hung up and glared round moodily, looking to make eye contact, needing to get the reassurance that she wasn’t being unreasonable... Tosh stared at her screen so hard it would have melted under the intense gaze, Owen wisely remained in autopsy, even though he really needed a bathroom visit...Jack was in his office, feet up on the desk, watching the scene from a distance, deciding it was far safer to stay put...

Ianto sighed quietly and backed into the kitchen to start the coffee...Gwen was most definitely on decaf this afternoon... He busied himself preparing the beans for grinding, setting out mugs and slices of Bakewell he’d picked up earlier...humming the Wedding March without realising his brain’s choice of tune...

Owen crept up the steps, he really needed to go, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself, knowing he’d get a blow-by-blow account of every word of the conversation, then he’d have to agree with Gwen, who would in turn use that against Rhys later, who would then phone and plead for a little male solidarity...no, it was far better to creep past quietly whilst her back was turned... He took a final step up into the main work-space and grabbed his chance as she was scowling towards Jack’s office, flying across the hub like lightning towards the bathroom before Gwen had realised his presence.

Jack chuckled, watching as Gwen’s face darkened – her potential ally in all things matrimonial planning...escaped...

Ianto emerged from the kitchen, his tray laden with steaming mugs and plates of sweet and sticky Bakewell tart. He headed down the stairs, the delicious aroma wafting across the hub ahead of him. 

Gwen turned and sniffed... “Oh, Ianto, that’s just what I need – a caffeine hit – perfect timing...”

Still humming softly, Ianto stopped first at Tosh’s work station, carefully placing her mug and cake [cut into two smaller pieces, just how she liked it] by the side of her computer, earning himself a delighted smile from the serious computer genius – a smile that lit up her lovely face...she’d make a beautiful bridesmaid, he thought, recalling a previous topic of ‘discussion’ via Gwen’s mobile a few days ago...

He moved on. Gwen had made it as far as her work station now and was stood glowering at the stack of files piled up beside it. He handed her the mug with the orange daisies on it, knowing it usually made her smile...well, she tried, but it didn’t quite work today. 

He placed her plate on top of the files,“...cake first...by order of the teaboy..!” he said. “Have you tried each making a list of what you want and then seeing where you both want the same thing..?”

“I hadn’t thought of that, “she conceded, “...I just don’t want it all going wrong on the day...”

“They say it’s all in the planning...” Ianto’s gorgeous Welsh tones soothed her frayed nerves and she patted his arm gratefully, gracing him with a tiny smile before dropping into her chair to start on the Nordorax report from the previous day. She started humming the Wedding March under her breath, her smile growing as she considered numerous other ways to piss Rhys’ mum off by refusing her crass and unsuitable suggestions for their wedding plans... She sipped her coffee happily, blissfully unaware of the lack of caffeine...

Ianto continued his rounds, earning himself a gruff “...nice one, teaboy!” from Owen, who’d snuck past in the other direction whilst he was with Gwen. He handed over the Gremlins mug and a large slice of tart before heading for his final stop...Jack’s office.

Jack grinned at him and held his arms out invitingly, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips as he was rewarded with an armful of Welshman and the softness of his exquisite mouth pressed against his own. He opened his mouth in response to the nibbling of his lower lip, their tongues dancing pleasurably as their kiss deepened. Breaking off for much needed oxygen, Jack tugged Ianto down onto his lap and tightened his hold, resting his chin on the young man’s shoulder. 

“...so, all in the planning is it..? How’d you get to be so knowledgeable about weddings..?”

“Rhi’s...she planned it for over a year...and anyway...I know _everything_ , remember!”

Jack chuckled and reclaimed his soft and sensual lips, long sweet minutes passing them by... Finally coming up for air, gasping, Ianto whispered huskily in Jack’s ear, his Captain’s eyes widening with delight, matching bulges appearing in their trousers ...

“...I’ll get rid of the others...when did you organise all this..?” 

Ianto smirked, “...I told you, Sir...it’s all in the planning..!”

 

 As requested...sequel where you find out what he's been planning...  
  


  



	2. Plans approved...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack discovers what Ianto has been planning... sequel to ‘It’s all in the planning’ [original fic:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/9990.html> ]

Title: Plans approved...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, M/M, occasional language   
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – set during TW series 2, don’t think there are any spoilers  
Summary: Jack discovers what Ianto has been planning... sequel to ‘It’s all in the planning’ [original fic: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/9990.html> ]  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time... words 1905  
  
X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N For everyone who requested a sequel...hope this is what you wanted... J

****

 

****

 

**Plans Approved...** __

The roller door closed behind Tosh, the last to leave...the most reluctant to leave, “...but I’m running an amended pathway sub-routine to the rift predictor...”

“Go home, Tosh...relax, do something frivolous...go out and have fun...” Jack watched as her eyes darted longingly towards Owen before returning to meet his own. She blushed and looked away. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed, conveying an understanding and frustrating ‘ _the man’s a fool for not noticing how gorgeous you are...’_ His tone softened, “...go home...”

Alone, finally... He looked around for his gorgeous Welshman, planning to gather him up in his arms and kiss him into oblivion before allowing himself to be led away to enjoy whatever pleasures his young lover had planned. He shivered deliciously with anticipation, replaying that husky, want-laden whisper...”...enough work today...let’s get naked...I’ve made plans for paradise...”

Ianto was nowhere in sight. Jack pouted, the aching bulge in his groin pressing uncomfortably against the restrictive constraints of his trousers. He was about to go and check the CCTV for any clues when Ianto reappeared from the direction of the archives, striding purposefully towards him until they were almost nose to nose.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, only to have Ianto press a quieting finger to his lips...”sshh...” his eyes full of want and passion. He stroked his hand softly down the side of his Captain’s face, a smile curving the corners of his mouth when the older man leant into the touch... 

Moving closer still, he wound his arms round Jack’s neck and pressed their lips together, red hot bolts of desire coursing through him. Jack melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to Ianto’s probing tongue which proceeded to explore with possessive intent, sending his senses soaring...he moaned softly against the Welshman’s exquisite mouth and tightened the grip in his hair...

They came up for air, panting hard. Ianto looked into Jack’s lust-blown blue grey depths and gave him _that_ smile...the smile that told him there was something special planned... the smile that set his heart pounding and his soul on fire... Jack gasped at the intensity of the feeling in his lover’s eyes and crushed their mouths together hungrily, losing himself in the feel of the young man’s lips under his own...nothing else mattered...just them...right here...right now... 

Ianto arched his body towards his Captain, the friction from their trousers woefully inadequate for the raging heat within. He’d been planning this for several weeks now and was desperate to see Jack’s reaction to his interpretation of a wistful throwaway comment on a rooftop one cold and blustery night...

They broke apart, breathless, faces flushed, lips pink and swollen...the heady scent of desire radiating outwards...Their eyes met...no need for words, that blazing look said everything – love, hope, trust, desire...a promise that they would share whatever short time they had...

Ianto took Jack’s hand and led him down towards the lower levels, past the archives to the unused areas. Jack sniffed the air as they approached a heavy studded door...he could smell the sea...

He opened his mouth to ask, to be met with the same response as before, “sshh, now close your eyes, cariad...and keep them closed until I say...”

Obediently, Jack closed his eyes as Ianto opened the door and their senses were assailed by the smell of the ocean, the fragrance of sweet exotic blooms, the sound of waves gently crashing against the shore and a delicious warmth like a Caribbean sun... 

Ianto closed the door behind them, the heavy wood clunking shut, effectively cutting off the world outside. He sank to his knees and removed Jack’s boots and socks, following swiftly with his own footwear, before grabbing his Captain’s hand once more and leading him deeper into the room. Jack gasped, staggering slightly as the solid ground under his feet became uneven and grainy...he dug his toes in...sand...

Kissing him lightly, Ianto whispered, “you can open your eyes now...”

Jack gazed around him. The room was large and the high ceiling was a clear blue sky with a golden sun, the walls...well, he assumed there were walls, as all he could see was views of the ocean and an endless beach of pure white sand, the sun twinkling off the gentle surf in the distance... He spun round...the door had vanished, replaced with a wall of palm trees that cast cool shadows on the sand.

He turned back to the Welshman...”...how..?” 

Ianto grinned, “...Tosh did the views – holograms projected from tiny cameras around the walls and on the ceiling...the sun’s heat is a mix of halogen and artificial sun with a bit of her computer wizardry thrown in to make it more realistic...the sand’s been coming in a couple of bags a day for the past three weeks...” he smirked, “...it really is all in the planning!” pressing a soft kiss to hispartner’s gaping mouth.

“...but it sounds and smells like the sea...”

“...sound recordings on a continual loop – Tosh again, and the smell is dozens of candles of different aromas – from a range called ‘Scent of... you might recall the name..?” he chuckled as Jack’s eyes widened in recognition...

“...you said you were investigating the company because you thought they were using alien technology to create mind control fragrances...”

Ianto grinned again...” ...how else could I get you to sign off the invoices...I needed to find the right combination of the different aromas...I think we’ve had about five hundred candles so far..!” 

Jack spluttered and Ianto chuckled, “...but I think we’re worth it, don’t you! I’ve been experimenting with different mixes every day – this one is seven different varieties, a dozen of each scattered around the room – took me ages to light them all!” He looked searchingly at the older man... “...do you like it?”

Jack pulled the Welshman into his arms and captured his lips, plundering the young man’s mouth passionately as he melted into the embrace and his senses swam... They broke apart gasping... 

“...there is just one thing...”

“What..?”

“...we’re not naked...” Jack tugged at the offending items of clothing, pushing the jacket from his lover’s shoulders...

“...easily corrected...” Ianto murmured as he reached for Jack’s braces, sliding them off his shoulders before moving to pull his shirt out of this trousers and attacking the buttons...

They stared hungrily into each other’s eyes as they undressed one another, punctuating the careful removal with hot, hard kisses that screamed _wantwantwant..._

Finally, both naked they sank down onto the sand, mouths locked together as their passion grew... Coming up for air, Ianto pressed feather-light kisses over his Captain’s face, moving down the side of his neck, lingering on the sensitive spot behind his ear, drawing soft moans from his lover... He moved lower, down to his chest, batting Jack’s hands away when he reached out... ”...no, this is about your pleasure...your paradise...” 

His tongue swirled around a nipple, teasing the hardened nub of flesh gently with his teeth as his fingers trailed slow tantalising strokes lower and lower... The other nipple received equal treatment, Jack writhing and whimpering helplessly as his focus narrowed to the feel of Ianto’s hands and the warmth of his mouth on heated skin...

Ianto’s fingers stroked lightly up the inside of Jack’s thigh, feeling his lover’s body trembling under his touch, as his tongue followed southwards... Jack tangled his hands into the young man’s hair as the dancing fingers crept backwards, teasing his sensitive flesh...

Jack let out a gasp as Ianto took him into his mouth and he was engulfed in moist warm heat, teeth and tongue driving him wild, feeling the slow build towards exquisite release as he arched his body off the sand...he was close, gentle ripples of pleasure starting from his toes and cascading upwards, deepening in intensity with every cheek hollowing movement of his lover’s wicked mouth... 

He tugged sharply on Ianto’s hair, the Welshman pausing in his ministrations without releasing him, glancing up through his long eyelashes...questioning...

“...stop..!” Jack panted breathlessly, “...wanna come with you in me...please...”

Ianto released him and moved away, the sudden loss of contact drawing a mewl of dismay from his Captain... He scrabbled amongst the tangled heap of abandoned clothing, groping in his pocket for the lube he always carried...crawling back over the warm sand to reclaim his lover’s lips as he flipped the lid of the bottle...

Jack shivered with anticipation as a lubed finger stroked over the entrance to his body, hitching his breath as it slipped inside him...joined by a second and then they pressed back, stroking that magic spot and he shuddered with pleasure, feeling his climax rising again...

“...now...need to take me now...” he gasped against the soft and sensual mouth, suppressing a whimper as the fingers were withdrawn before the slow push as Ianto slid into him... 

Hands grasping the Welshman’s hips tightly, Jack moaned and panted and thrust his head back against the sand as Ianto began to move, slowly at first, then more urgently as they rose towards release...harder, faster...mouths crushed together for a wild and sloppy kiss, teeth clashing...Ianto reaching between them to pump his lover in time to his thrusts until he exploded in blissful climax, crying Ianto’s name...the feel of Jack’s muscles clenched around him as he rode out the shudders of pleasure enough to push the young man over the edge seconds later and he collapsed onto his Captain, their breath heaving pants as they were engulfed in a delicious post-orgasmic glow...

Ianto sighed contentedly and shifted until he was snuggled into Jack’s arms, his head on the older man’s chest listening to the reassuring thud of his heart. He lifted his head and pressed for a kiss, opening his mouth so their tongues danced lazily, enjoying the warmth of the ‘sun’ on their bodies...

Long, sweet minutes of gentle kisses and caresses passed by until they broke apart to replenish their oxygen supply. Ianto stretched luxuriously and sat up. “...shower..?”

“...ummn, yea, but too lazy to move...”

“C’mon...” Ianto hauled him to his feet and led him towards the ‘palm trees’ Behind a wicker screen, a beach-style shower was set against the wall...

“...ok, just when did we get a plumber in..?”

Ianto raised his eyebrows, “...I am capable of following simple instructions...remember that ‘pipe’ I was tightening..? It was more like several pipes...surprisingly simple actually...” he grinned, reaching out to turn it on to warm a little before dragging out towels and toiletries from a wicker tower unit alongside the screen.

He stepped under the refreshing spray, tugging his Captain in after him where he wrapped him in his arms and they kissed softly, each relishing the closeness...before they washed each other, light sensual touches reaffirming the unspoken commitment of earlier... Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t long before they were each showing renewed interest, Jack pressing his Welshman up against the wall as he kissed him into oblivion before making love to him, sweetly, tenderly, as the water cascaded down on them... 

They dried each other gently before Ianto sorted fresh dry towels which he spread out on the sand and they lay down, facing each other, noses just inches apart, limbs entwined... Ianto smiled softly, “...paradise ok so far..?”

Jack stroked the Welshman’s face tenderly “Plans approved..!” he moved closer “...it’s got you in it...” his voice barely a whisper...as he claimed those soft and sensual lips and they lost themselves in the moment...

End

  



End file.
